Finding the truth
by lammypooh124
Summary: I suck at summaries. Lucy has liked Natsu when she first meet him but as the years went by she has becoming to have thoughts of things and wonders does he ever have them to read as she does some crazy stuff and has a lot to say about what she feels about Natsu and as always Happy is there to ruin the moment
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Fan Fiction

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

I wake up in bed and feel something (or someone ^_^). I hope its Natsu I have been in love with him for a while and have been feeling like the need to make the move but he is too dense to even know what i am trying to do. "Well let me try and take a shower." I say out loud waking up Happy. while having fish in his mouth "NASHU WAKE UP LUCY IS GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER!" "HAPPY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? LET HIM SLEEP!" I yell as I am trying to not be to loud to wake up his cute face :3. " Showwy Lushy :(" " Its okay you stupid cat" as I pet his head "What about you trying to to wake me up?" I turn around and see Natsu shirtless and his abs soooooooooooooooooooooooo "WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT HE WOULD NEVER TRY TO!" "Uh Luce you okay there?" I come back to reallity and i see his face right in front of mine as we wipes the seat of my forehead and i shake my head " NO I AM FINE AM GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER NO PEAKING!" I hear the stupid cat " SHEEEE LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEES SSSSSSSSSS YOU!"

Natsu's POV

"What she likes me i always kinda though she was cute but when I make a funny about that kinda stuff she is gets red and kicks my ass in to the wall and it hurts" I rub my head with my hand and think about the time we went to a dance and she had a dress on so cute and so red on her face when i asked her to dance with her it was a dance after all the word is in the idea of it. "Well i dont know if she likes me." "Of course she does she likes you for your stupidness it makes you look cute and makes you look like you know stuff but you act stupid to make her laugh and she does." I hear Happy say. Gray comes in and says " Natsu I want you to ask Lucy to the movies." ? "Why?" I ask "Because Eeeeeerrrrzzzaaa said to" " OK"

Lucy's POV

I come out and see Gray telling Natsu to ask me to the movies and I think this might be my chance to tell him how I feel. "YES!" Everyone looks at me and i see my towel down! "OMG DONT LOOK I AM SO EMBARRASSED!" And I see Natsu looking and saying its okay with me and gives me his grin and I blush as I pick up the towel. "I will be out let me get dressed OUT!" I see the boys and flying cat leave as i get dressed and i am so stupid to do that how can i do that I am so STUPID!. I wonder what he thinks about my boobs they are huge idk what he will think. "UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yell out loud.

You like it leave revewis and save it to Faves or add me Thanks!


	2. The big romance

Chapter 2

Natsu's POV

I am waiting for Lucy to come out her room and show me her outfit of the day and see her smile. "Uh dude are you drooling?" I hear Gray say "NO!" "Man you can't wait to see Lucy later today when you guys come home" ;) I see him wink and i don't want to seem weird but I kinda do. "Why is that?" I ask out loud. " Because you like her don't you?" Gray says. I start cursing at him and saying " SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT ME SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE HER!... I mean she is hot and smart and kind BESIDES THE TIMES SHE SAYS I GET ON HER NERVES!... But i mean i might like her." Gray starts to smile and is waiting for Lucy as I see him turn to the door. She comes out the door wearing a nice pair of sneakers and her hair is in a pink tail and have a small little pin as the tiny thing that guys don't know what it is. :P. Her shirt is some sweat shirt and pants is some sweat pants matching Blue and White.

Lucy's POV

I come out and see Natsu staring at me and looks into my eyes and grins. I blush and think he might be like high or something. Cause he just stares and grins and I thought I might even saw him drool a bit and was kinda blushing as i look at my outfit in confusion and see that my top was smaller than i thought it was and was pushing my breast up and made into a bra Gray looks away and says he has a girl and pushes Natsu into me. Closed my eyes and open to see HIS LIPS ON MINE! I like it but IDK WHAT TO DO! I feel his hand on my cheek and deepen the kiss as we both started to kiss back. Gray clears his throat to let us know he was there and we needed to leave as I change my shirt and was fast about it.

Grays POV

I see Natsu as he kisses Lucy more with passionately and more intense. I am happy I did that he is so dense to realize it sooner. :P Anyway we need to go so um " HE HEM" I see them break apart as they look at me and i have my watch and show them the time and see Lucy run into her room to put a better shirt on. Natsu comes to me and says " OMG she is a good kisser and I think I really like her. She likes me too I felt it in the kiss." He tells me as he falls on the couch and grins so big it made me feel like he was Jack Skeleton.

Happy's POV

I see Natsu and Lucy kiss Gray lets them we will be late and Natsu falls on the couch. " How was it Natsu?" Gray and I ask at the same time. " Perfect!" "Really?" I ask " Yes she knows where is want to touched on my lips it was amazing!" "Okay I am ready"

Lucy's POV

I yell out "Okay ready!" "Natsu?" He starts to stare at me and looks into my eyes and says " I think i love you Lucy…." What?! Love me Idk LOVE I mean I like him but LOVE mabey Idk but i just smile and sit next to him and kiss him to make him shut up and i hear Gray say " Erza is going to kill me and Natsu if we don't leave soon you dont want that Lucy do you?" He is right let me end this I finnish the kiss with a peck on the lips and run out the door saying " Come on race ya to the guild!" I see Natsu catch up to me and carries me the rest of the way from the store we past. He carried me and says " Enjoy the ride maybe you will again later ;)" What?! is he talking about that? OMG we just started and he wants more OMG IDK WHAT TO LEVY-CHAN!

Natsu's POV

I am carrying Lucy in a bridal style and running all the way to the guild when did she lose weight she is a bit lighter than usual. She might be working to staying shape but she is in perfect maybe she is just not eating as much. IDC she is who she is.I run into the guild and i see everyone look at me and Lucy and I forgot she has been in my arms when i opened the door and Levy was calling Luce " LU-CHAN!" " LEVY-CHAN" I put Luce down and try to peck her cheek but she pulls me in for a kiss on the lips and all they guys howled and the girls awed as we kissed and all i feel is just me and her no one else and then Erza comes and taps Luce's shoulder "What's with this?" she whispers into her ear. Luce turns to say sorry to me and i grin and Eza gives me the death glare and i book it out the room.

Lucy's POV

Erza asked me what's with me and Natsu. " Well i was coming out the shower over heard something and let go of my towel then Gray sees me and Natsu sees mee naked and i put it ASAP! Then i ran to room went to put clothes on and i come out shirt shrinks because of these babies" I point to my boobs " And then ray pushed Natsu into me and he accedentlly kissed me then he starts to get deeper and deeper then Gray lets us know about you wanting us here and i change into some better clothes and I race Natsu. Natsu carries me here and he puts me down the Levy-chan called me and i was talking to her. after a min or 2 i am still near him and i wanted to kiss him so i went in for the kiss and thats when you came." Erza Stares into my eyes and sees that I like Natsu and the other girls start to come and ask me if we are a couple but I answer " I Don't know I guess we are i saw that he was about to make a move on to me" WOW Luce you have the Hottest guy here but you chose the dumb ass Natsu come on you could have had anyone Loke was perfect for you but you can't…" Levy-chan said. " OKay I see your point Natsu is hot headed but he is worth a shot for you not me i have…" "GAJEEL!" All the girls say as he comes and picks her up and let her sit on his shoulder and says " What do you want to yell at me like that?" " No Levy-chan was saying you you and her are a thing." "Yeah we are" and kisses her and she says "Well we have a lunch to get to so see ya and Lu-chan becareful if you see Sting he came looking for you he left his # I threw it out you have better guys here then that dick head" Thanks Levy-chan"


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu's POV

Gray starts to lightly punch my shoulder saying he wants a fight but i was not in the mood he knew that he just wanted to see if I would fight him. Erza talking to Luce and staring at me back and forth. Luce I can feel myself get more into her and think about all we went through together.I really do like her or Love idk let me as Mira " Mira?" "Yes Natsu?" "Do you think i could be in love with Lucy?" "YES I hoped this day would come!" -_-; really she is yelling out this stuff and everyone looks at me and all yell," WHAT DAY?!" " Natsu realized he LOVES Lucy!" "WHAAAAAT TTTT!?" "Hehe yeah…. -_-; really T_T I hope Erza didn't hear that. "What was that?!" Erza is yelling at the top of her lungs and starts to whack me in the head and everyone walk to there old spots trying not to make it obvious to eavesdrop on us. ^_^ The same old gang."Well, I...i… Like Lucy but i have these thoughts and feelings in my head about us…." So I don't know what she will say.

Erza's POV

I see Natsu kinda nervous but he thinks i will hurt him :) maybe i will but Lucy will be hurt if i did only she can hurt him. Only because she likes him and I am her friend or my i say BFF. So whatever anyways. " Okay i see that you like her and you won't to do some things that she may or may not want to?" "Yeah that's about right. And also i though you kinda would beat the livin hell out of me if i wanted to so i was going to ask your permission" Natsu says. " OKay you can do what you want just don't hurt her or i will BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH YOUR OWN….." "OKAY ERZA THATS OKAY I GOT THIS," I hear Lucy say " If you say so."

Gray's POV

I see Natsu Erza and Lucy talking and I am with Juvia eavesdropping. I wonder if Juvia is not going to hate on Lucy anymore. I mean she is a good person but Juvia is to ownership of me. " Lucy will you go on a date with m-m-m-me?" Natsu is so shy about it it kinda reminds me of Lisanna and him as kids. But Lucy is better than Lisanna she was kind and all but her now she might get too jealous. Like she did last time and tried to kill Lucy after the birthday party we had for Natsu. ._.

Flashback

"HAPPY BDAY NATSU!" Everyone yells. The cake with candles comes out and Lisanna looks at Lucy as she brings the cake all like a star because she can cook, blah. Gray looks at Lisanna and tries to get her to stop looking at Lucy but thats all she did. Lucy comes to them and starts to talk. Lisanna walks out all mad and everyone is all worried about her since she came back from the time she was missing. Gray and Lucy talk to Lisanna and she just comes out of nowhere and attacks Lucy. Gray comes and breaks them apart Lucy fought in self defence. Natsu hears Lucy crying for help and he runs to help her. He sees her pinned on the ground. "Lisanna what is the meaning of all this? You are acting like a child you should be ashamed of yourself!" Makarov yells

End of Flashback

Natsu POV

I seat next Lucy and start talking about things I don't even know about. She tries to explain it all but you know she has such big word. Lucy's boobs are so lage never really noticed. ^-,^ drool comes of my lips and i start to wipe it off before she looks at me. " Hey Luce?" I ask "Yeah?" I am so nervous " Um would you like to go see a movie tonight?" I see her eyes sparkle but then i see them drop " What's the matter?" " I forgot about my rent!" She starts yelling, I pick her up and take her to the bank. "What are we doing here?" Luce asks me, I just grin and walk in. " How may we help you?" asks the woman at the front desk. " I have my key to vault 313." I say in a formal surprising Luce.

Lucy's POV

I am there standing there and looking like a retard, not a clue what's going on, and looking like a lost kid in the supermarket. I see the vault and i see the woman open the door. "Whoa look at alll the jewels!" I start to scream with delight, and jumping up and down. " I have been saving the extra jewels from missions and put them in my bank account, you need about 70,000? Here you go" He says as he passed a bag with a label Lucy's Rent $. "OMG THANKS NATSU!" I yell so happily. He leans into whisper in my ear. "Maybe my part of it is something I want or need?" He asked and winks at me. What is he talking about? OMG I might be have the best day ever! I wonder if he is thinking about that!


	4. LEMON BEWARE

Chapter 4

Okay there will be some lemon coming on and if you don't like lemons then skip this chapter. Sorry for the late update I lost my phone and i am having my bday coming up so thats how I will get my new phone even if my mom says i wont get a new phone. Worst Summer ever. School is starting soon Freshmen People anyways hope you like it and please don't read if you don't like lemon!

Natsu's POV

I am walking out the bank with Luce and we come to her apartment the landlord comes and asked for the jewels. Luce passes him the bag. He leaves just me and her. Me and her…. Me and her….. I lean into kiss her and she kisses me, As we kiss things get a bit more than usual more intense and I can feel her move more into me. I get up and she jumps on me i grab her legs and carry her to the bed. As we lay on the bed she is gesturing me to take of her clothes and i do so then she takes mine trying to get the belt off i hear someone on the door knocking.

"Who is it!?"

"Its Erza, I need to ask Lucy something."

"Not now Erza busy will text you details late!"

Luce yells at the door

"Fine will let Gray Happy and Levy know not to come by!" Erza says leaving.

Luce gets back to trying to get my belt undone but my belt got stuck I help her out and she finally gets it off. takes my pants off and my boxers. I take her shirt and bra off. So Big! They way i like them She starts to blush. "Is okay Luce your perfect" As he gives his signature smile

Lucy's POV

As Natus told me I am perfect I became less less shy and then kissed him. As we kissed i started to drive my area into starts to pull off my skirt and my panties. I notice he is flipping my body to to turn me over. I do as he directs. He starts to put it in and

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW"

"Luce you okay?!"

Yeah just hurt a lil"

" I can stop if you want to?"

Should we or no? IDK I just want him to be mine my little dragon.

"No I can keep going." He nodes and keeps going. Thrusting.

Time gap about 1 hour later

Natsu's POV

I lay next to Luce tired and sore but she is saying she love it. I am glad I want to ask her to be mine for sure.

"Hehe"

"What is it Natsu?"

"Oh um I was thinking of asking you if you really wanted to be with me"

"Natsu Forever :3"

"Can I mark you?"

"Mark?"

"Like brand you?"

"What will it look like?

"A small dragon?"

I hope she isnt going to be mad if it hurts i might sting but not be like hell

Lucy's POV

What do I do?! Should I, I mean brand me? Isn't that pain full? I hear about it. But if i want to be with him I should!

"I will Natsu."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"OKay be ready."

I am ready to be with you forever. I love you Natsu and I always will. UHHHHHHHHH!

"OKay I'm done"

That barely hurt just an itch.

"Wow that wasn't hard." I start to yell from the itch thats driving me crazy!

"You okay Luce?"

"Just an Itch" I start to scratch it.

"Well thats fine let me get some cream" He says getting up naked and forgets the window is open.

Everyone was out there! ERZA,GRAY,LEVY,HAPPY,WENDY, wait why is she here she is too young to know about this stuff! GAJEEL, MIRA, LISANNA, EVERYONE! I'm going to kill Erza and Happy the most!

"UH about this." he says cover THAT for Wendy who is interested on what it might look like on ROMEO 3! "WE KNOW! SO KAWAII!" Everyone yells.

We are so screwed as Fuck. No pun intended!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update Laptop was broken then had it fixed High school is a bitch and I hate it :P FML

Chapter 5

Erza's POV

"OMG YOU GUYS ARE SO IN LOVE!" Mira says

"UH yeah." Lucy says nervously

Yeah these two are in love they care so much for each other. I can see me and Jellal being that and him making love having a kid idk if i want a girl with his hair or a boy with mine. Oh well. I just feel proud of Natsu. Lucy on the other hand needs some girls lessons.

"Mira please come here!"

"Yes Erza my big sis?" XP

"We need Lucy to have class with us on being a girl with Natsu."

"Erza my dear Lucy can handle him….. I think" Mira has a ? over her head as i think we are in a anime or something.

Gray comes to me and he is asking me to teach Juvia when a boy dont like her. But I remember when Ultear saved his life so i guess he fell love with her. :/ Oh well maybe Elfman can teach him to get over a girl and move on to someone else. Well time to teach Lucy some stuff on baby Natsu!

Lucy's POV

I come home to Natsu cleaning. CLEANING?!

"Natsu?!"

"Yes Luce?"

"Are you… Cleaning?"

Happy comes in

"Yep we are! Aye Sir!"

"Yep i mean we will move into together i need to change my habits. Right?"

I mean we are moving in together… IN TOGETHER?

"Natsu we are?"

"Yes why not i mean we love each other and we can pay less rent for two places."

He does have a point.

"OKay well keep it this way we need to stay clean no creatures in this house besides Happy.

"AYE SIR!" They both say

"I love you guys soooo much!"

Natsu's POV

I love Lucy so much I am doing this to show I do care for her. I hope she loves it as much as I do. I will buy her a charm bracelet with a charm of a key, Happy, a dragon, icicle, sword, and a rain drop. For all of the members in the team. Her Happy me Gray Erza and Juvia. I also forgot a book for Levy :D. She is going to love it I need a key for her collection so I can make a replica of it. Gray, need to call him i need him to make a heart from his ice that would be cool. Erza I need a sword from her to have mini replica, Levy i need her glasses or headband will ask, Juvia needs to give me a raindrop, the guild symbol, Happy, Wendy's wind breath, and Gajeel's iron fist. This is going to be the best gift I ever gave Lucy.

"Hey Luce have you seen my cell phone?" I ask

"Yeah, check the table next to the bed!"

"Okay thanks!"

Lucy's POV

I think Natsu is planning something. I can see him smile and write a list of things he needs for something. I think he is planning something for me. I wonder what it is. Is he thinking of a prank? Is it a card a gift? IDK what he is thinking but I hope its good. I want to go to the guild so will let him know.

" Hey Natsu!"

"Yeah?"

"I am going to the guild to visit Levy! BRB"

"Okay!"

Natsu's POV

I hear Lucy leave the apartment and start to call everyone before she gets to the guild.

"Hey everyone please stall Lucy as I ask Erza, Gray, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel and Juvia something you guys need to get here fast I need some stuff from each you you.

"Sure!" Everyone says

About an hour later everyone comes out of a store looking over a box.

The whole gang is here and looking at my box.

"Well open it Natsu!" Everyone yells at me

"Okay chill!"

I open the box and I see the bracelet and necklace set, necklace looks like Loke's key the bracelet is a charm bracelet that is my dragon charm from Igneel, Levi's glasses model, Gray's ice heart, Erza's sword model, Gajeel's iron heart, and Wendy's wind spiral also Juvia's rain drop. I hope she likes it.

Lucy's POV

I called Levy and she didn't pick up. I called Erza she didn't pick up either. Where are all of the girls Mira is the only one there but she was working. :/ well let me try Levy one more time.

"Hey this is Levy. May you leave your message and I will TTYL ASAP Love ya people."

I hang up and why is her phone off let me try Natsu he might know where she is to have her phone might be with Gajeel or Wendy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Natsu! Where is Levy and Erza?"

"Oh they are with Gajeel and Jellal they just left me I told them you were looking for them but they had dates planned."

"Oh okay then so when will you come home?"

"Most likely around 10 me and Gray are going to see some stores and then eat."

"Okay well…"

Should I say love you is it too early is it to soon or should I just say it

"Lucy you okay?"

"Yeah well TTYL Love you."

I'm stupid!

"Love you too…"

OMG he said it back I am in so much shock have to text Levy and Erza and Mira and the other girls OMG

"Luce you there?"

"Yeah. Well I guess I will see you when you get home." I hang up and am in complete shock he loves me and I love him. This is the best day of my life!

Phone rings playing P!anic At the Disco Miss Jackson. Its Levy

"LEVY GUESS WHAT?1 OMG!"

"What? Did,,,"

I cut her off "I told Natsu I love him and he said I love you too OMFG"

":OMFG SHUT UP. SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Squealing at the last up.


End file.
